


Шпилька

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre





	Шпилька

На Мойсте не было ни клочка одежды, но он совсем не чувствовал холода. Он стоял на коленях в центре кровати, наклонившись вперед и опираясь на локти связанных перед лицом рук.

— О, какое приятное зрелище, — услышал он хорошо знакомый голос и перестук каблуков по полу. Адора подошла к кровати. — Может, мне стоило все-таки обзавестись иконографом? Впечатляющие получились бы снимки.

Мойст вздрогнул. Сейчас его иконографии, пусть и не такого свойства, появлялись в Анк-Морпоркской Правде чуть ли не каждую неделю, но он еще помнил свой страх оказаться запечатленным на снимке, он еще чувствовал его, в какой-то мере. Конечно, при желании Мойст, наверное, запросто бы избавился от стягивающих руки достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать легкий дискомфорт, веревок, но Шпильке всегда отлично удавались узлы, и с каждым разом она становилась лишь лучше и лучше.

К тому же, оказаться обнаженным и полностью уязвимым под взглядом этой женщины было удивительно… возбуждающе. Мойст определенно не хотел бы лишиться этого ощущения.

— Что ты думаешь?

Мойст с трудом сглотнул, желание мешалось с чувством уязвимости, и мысли в его голове пытались.

— Я… не знаю, — хриплым голосом ответил он.

Адора тихо рассмеялась.

— Бедняжка.

Она провела кончиками пальцев по его спине, и Мойст вздрогнул. Руки Адоры были холодными, и их прикосновение к разгоряченной коже спины странным образом доставляло удовольствие. В этот момент он хотел, чтобы она забыла про эти игры и просто обняла его, целиком окутывая своей прохладой. Он подумывал сказать ей об этом, но Шпилька, кажется, и так прекрасно поняла его мысли и снова тихо засмеялась.

— Увы, я совсем не вся такая холодная. Может, в следующий раз нам стоит захватить с собой пару кубиков льда… Это было бы интересно. Но на сегодня у меня совсем другие планы, — последние слова Адора, забравшись на кровать позади него, шепотом произнесла ему на ухо. Она снова скользнула рукой по спине и опустила ее ниже, между раздвинутых ягодиц, и вошла в него самым кончиком пальца.

Мойст вздрогнул и застонал.

— Да, — хрипло дыша сказал Мойст. — Да, сделай это.

— О, еще как сделаю.

Адора прижалась к его спине, напрягшиеся соски приятно скользнули по спине, и на мгновение прижалась губами к его плечу. Страпон, пристегнутый ремнями к ее стройным бедрам, оказался между его ягодицами рядом с ее рукой, и почувствовав его, Мойст снова застонал.

— О, тебе так хочется… — хриплым голосом сказала Адора, и ее палец проник в него до самого конца, скользнул туда и обратно, поглаживая нежные мышцы. — Может, надо было найти тебе настоящий.

Мойст неожиданно почувствовал холод и вздрогнул.

— Нет, — упрямо ответил он, — я хочу, чтобы это была ты.

Он не видел ее, но знал, что Шпилька улыбнулась, и губы ее снова прижались к его плечу.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотала Адора, и рядом с первым пальцем в него вошел второй и скользнул по простате. Мойст снова застонал.

— Я трахну тебя так, что всю неделю будешь об этом помнить, — низким голосом сказала Адора и вошла в него третьим пальцем, другой такой восхитительно прохладной рукой скользнула под него и обхватила его стоящий член.

— Будешь помнить, что ты мой, целиком и полностью, — она двигала в нем пальцами, задевая раз за разом простату, скользила рукой по члену, и Мойст безумно ее хотел.

— Шпилька, — тихо сказал он.

— Да, дорогой? — в голосе Адоры слышалась улыбка.

— Пожалуйста, — также тихо сказал Мойст.

Ничего не отвечая, она вытащила из него пальцы и одним движением вставила в него член. Мойст застонал.

— Да, вот так, мой хороший, — успокаивающе сказала Адора и замерла, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Мгновение они не двигались. Мойст привыкал к необычному ощущению растянутости, а Адора едва ощутимыми поцелуями покрывала его плечи. От нее пахло сигаретами, как всегда, и он никогда не любил ее сильнее.

— Шпилька, — снова тихо повторил Мойста.

Адора начала двигаться, и он рассыпался на части. Мойст повернул голову и поцеловал ее, и это было неловко и неудобно, и это был их самый прекрасный поцелуй.


End file.
